In the Company of Thieves
by ShowMeYourFury
Summary: Ruby didn't remember when the idea had first taken root, but suddenly the thought of taking something that wasn't hers hadn't bothered her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

 **Cover Art:** **[** calvinklein2501 **]** **on Twitter.**

 **Author's Notes:** A simple idea I had yesterday.

* * *

Her chin stung, and her face was covered in dirt. Ruby felt that it was safe to assume that her plan had failed, and her life was over.

She didn't remember when the idea had first taken root, but suddenly the thought of taking something that wasn't hers hadn't bothered her. There were vague images in her mind – long aisles of produce, fluorescent lights, the rattle and clatter of shopping carts, and a big box of cookies – that hinted towards her first ambition. Who would care if she took a cookie or two? The box had so many, and if she was fast no one would even know. And Ruby Rose was fast, especially with cookies; her parents had had to hide the jar somewhere new every week it seemed. It couldn't hurt, right? In the end, she had restrained herself, scared of the consequences if she were caught.

But the next time, she wasn't as scared. She was more assured of herself, absolutely positive that if she was fast and timed it right so no one would see, she'd get to enjoy a free box of cookies. She made plans, marked where the cameras were on a mental map, and carefully watched for employees that walked by her targeted aisle. Her heart had been beating at what felt like a million times a second as she reached up and took the box, tucked it underneath her sweatshirt, and made for the exit. Every pair of eyes seemed to watch her as she walked to the doors, and she had held her breath, hoping she didn't look nervous. No one had stopped her, no one had noticed, but she hadn't planned on the sirens as she walked through the scanners. So nervous she almost fainted, something inside her told her to _run_ , and she did. She had sprinted, panting, no longer caring who saw that it was she, that it was Ruby Rose who had stolen the cookies! She ran, thinking only about escaping the pursuit she was sure was on her heels, using every trick to the escape path she'd planned out the day before until finally she arrived at her hideout. She waited, breathless, for the authorities to come and drag her out, make her return the cookies and apologize, and then they'd tell her _dad_!

But no one came, and she enjoyed the fruits of her labors until she was sick. It had probably been her nerves, but she had vomited the entire contents of her prize, and then felt even worse. She hadn't been able to stop shaking and checking over her shoulder for three days, but in the end she had gotten away with it, and her confidence soared. The next week, she did it again at a different store, using the same procedure – plan, execute, escape – and again the week after. They couldn't catch her, she was too good! They were left scratching their heads while she was snacking on sweets!

She grew bold.

Cookies were nice and everything, but that new video game Dad said he wouldn't buy her was nicer. She followed her procedure, planned, executed, and escaped, but as she had been walking out of the store someone had told her to stop. She had bolted, terrified, and when in the safety of her hideout had puked again. Just nerves, that was all; she'd take it easy for a while. She never did finish that video game – it wasn't exciting enough. After a week, she was back out, searching, planning, scheming. She'd be more cautious this time, and make sure no one saw her.

The pair of red headphones captured her desire the moment she spotted them in the store's window as she was walking by. She knew she had to have them, but also knew she couldn't pay for it and that Dad would say 'no' if she asked him. So she began planning. She'd have to be quick, but Ruby Rose was the quickest! She'd be in and out in a flash, laughing in her hideout before they knew what had happened!

Despite her confidence, her hands had been sweaty as she had meandered around the store, waiting for another customer to distract the cashier so she could get to her goal. Her hood kept her face hidden from the cameras, and she had been careful to not look _too_ suspicious by pretending to examine other products. Then, her opportunity had presented itself: an older woman needed something from the top shelf, and the cashier was too happy to oblige. The second his back was turned Ruby made straight for the headphones. The plastic was cool and smooth against her fingers as she pulled them from the window, and she had felt her pulse quicken as the adrenaline rush of theft made her hands shake. She had turned to make her getaway...

…but had smacked directly into the cashier. He had smiled at first, beginning to ask, "Would you like to purchase that, miss?" but then noticed her hand holding open her sweatshirt and his mouth had closed.

She had been so terrified she hadn't been able to speak, merely mumbling "Umm..." before dashing towards the door. She had felt the cashier's fingers close around her hood, pulling it down and revealing her face to the world and the cameras as she bounded out the door, shoving an entering patron out of her way. The face of every person on the street flew to her, and she froze. The world felt motionless and silent until the mystifying stillness had been broken by the cashier's shouts.

"Stop her! She stole that!"

The little voice that had saved her that first time had once again whispered into her mind, _Run!_ and she had ran. She could barely hear the sound of the cashier's footsteps clacking against the sidewalk over the deafening booms of her heart as she had pushed her legs to their limits, pumping her arms and rocketing down the street, somehow managing to avoid colliding with any of the pedestrians in her way. She had been too scared to look behind her and see if her pursuer was still after her, but the first turn of her escape route was approaching and she had known that, if she made it to that, she would escape. She'd nearly lost her balance as she took the turn too fast – her shoes had slid on the gravel that lined the pathway – but then she had been pounding down the narrow path towards the next point on her escape route. She had already been able to see it, the empty construction area at the end of the path, and had pushed herself harder to get there quicker. There was a hole in the fence on the other end that she was going to slip through, eluding any punitive force that tried to stop her.

But it was not to be. Three steps into the construction area she had suddenly felt herself falling.

Her chin stung, and her face was covered in dirt. Ruby felt that it was safe to assume her plan had failed, and that her life was over. She was caught, and soon the police would show up and arrest her for theft, and then her dad would have to pick her up from the station and she'd never be able to leave the house again.

Moving slowly, Ruby pushed herself to her knees, hissing as pain lanced through her hands, elbows, and shins from scrapes accrued during her fall. She pat her sweatshirt, relieved to feel that the headphones were still in her possession, and also felt still in one piece. Maybe she still had a chance to-

"Oh my my, that was a _nasty_ spill, wasn't it?" a teasing voice said from above her, and Ruby froze. "What's got you in such a hurry hmm?" Brown shoes that would have sparkled but for the tan dust that coated the toes appeared in front of Ruby's head, followed by the black tip of a cane. "Well?"

Ruby pushed off the ground, hoping to get past the man blocking her path, but a hand gripped the hood of her sweatshirt and dragged her back, causing her to once again fall onto the ground.

"Ah ah, tsk tsk! I wouldn't do that again, if I were you," She heard the crunch of the man's soles against the ground as he walked to stand in front of her again, and she hesitantly raised her eyes to look at him. He was tall, wearing a white coat and a black hat with a red band, and had bright orange hair brushed so it covered his right eye. His left twinkled as he smirked down at her, crossing his arms. "What have you got there, hmm?" The man pointed at Ruby with his cane, "Come on, show me,"

Seeing no point in resisting, Ruby reached into her sweatshirt and pulled out the headphones, hanging her head as she held them up for the man to examine. She looked up again when she felt him take the headphones out of her hands. "You're not going to turn me in, are you?"

The green eye whipped back to her and narrowed. "Hmph. Get up." The man waited until Ruby stood and brushed herself off, then started walking further into the construction. "Come with me." Ruby glanced at the fence at the end of the yard. "Don't even _think_ about it, kid. Now hurry up!"

Certain that her punishment would be worse if she tried to run, Ruby reluctantly followed after the man, feeling miserable inside. He lead her into the shade of the half-finished garage of the house being built on the lot, taking a seat on a stack of wooden planks and placing his hat on his knee before taking another look at the headphones. Ruby shifted uneasily in front of him, casting nervous glances towards the pathway outside, waiting for police officers to appear and take her away. "Umm, are you-"

"Shush! Quiet, kid, I'm thinking," Several moments passed that saw Ruby only get more nervous as she waited for the strange man to speak. Finally, he set the headphones down on the wood and leaned forward to rest his chin on his hands. "Hardly something to risk your future over, eh?" He said, nodding to the headphones, "And aren't you a little young to be a thief?"

Ruby's hand flew to her chest. "I'm not a thie-"

A raised hand silenced her protest. "Don't try and deny it, kid, I saw the whole thing. Pretty sloppy..." He leaned back against the half-completed wall, putting his hands behind his head. "Was this your first time?"

Ruby looked at the ground and shook her head. "No..."

"Oh?" The man sounded excited by the answer, and when she peeked upwards Ruby saw a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. "You do this sort of thing a lot?"

"No!"

"Don't lie to me, kid; I can smell a lie a mile away."

Ruby hugged herself. "Then... yes. I..." She felt tears gather in her eyes, "I steal a lot..."

"Aww, and why would a nice, sweet little girl like you steal? Didn't your parents teach you stealing is bad?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then what, you were feeling ' _rebellious_ '? Wanted to get back at Mommy for telling you to do your homework?"

Her hands clenched into fists and shook by her sides as she stared at the ground, and the tears of regretful guilt fell instead as tears of pain. "My mom's dead..."

"Oh... I see. My condolences." Several minutes passed where the only thing that broke the silence was the gentle breeze the brushed through the garage's framing, then the man cleared his throat. "Anyway, I won't turn you in, kid," He held up a finger at Ruby's shocked, hopeful expression, " _If_ you do a favor for me..."

Ruby gnawed on her lip as she considered her options; the man was the only one who was here and could turn her in, but she already knew that she couldn't escape from him. It was a risk to accept whatever 'favor' he wanted her to do, but the alternative was police, possibly jail, and _definitely_ her father finding out what she'd been up to. "What's the favor?" A wide, blinding smile split the man's face, and Ruby felt a little unnerved. The old warnings about talking to strange men came back to her, "It's not anything _weird_ , is it?"

"Heavens, no!" the man scoffed, waving away the question as though swatting at a pesky fly, "I just need to know if you're in, or if I need to take you down to the police station..." He peeked a green eye at her, studying her carefully, "I'll even give back your headphones!"

Her heart jumped at the thought of getting away with her prize but she fought down the urge to immediately agree, taking more time to look over each side of the offer. In the end, she decided she'd take the risk in favor of her father not finding out about her after-school activities. "I'll do it."

"Ha! Perfect!" The man stood and clapped, fastening his hat onto his head, "Neo, she said she's in!"

"Neo?" Ruby raised an eyebrow, then followed the finger the man raised in response. Behind her, silently smirking, stood a short woman in a fancy-looking jacket leaning on a small umbrella. Her hair was two different colors, as were her eyes, and Ruby jumped back in surprise. "H-How long has she been there?!"

The man shrugged. "The whole time. She was the one who tripped you, kid. Now come on, we've got work to do." He lead the way out of the garage, turning right and heading for the end of town Ruby was less familiar with.

"Wha- You-!" Ruby turned to the woman, Neo, "You tripped me?"

Neo winked at her, then nodded her head to tell Ruby to get moving.

The man set the pace as they walked down back alleys and side streets, and Ruby quickly found herself getting lost. The relatively empty suburban streets she was accustomed to began to give way to identical avenues filled with cars and foul-smelling trucks that sputtered as they shifted gears along the road. She tried to keep track of how many turns they took and where so she could find her way back if she needed to, but every corner started to look the same, and she quickly realized she'd have to rely on this curious pair she was traveling with to get her home or be forced to call her father, and Dad would be _very_ interested in knowing what she was doing all the way out here. Several times on their journey she had considered hanging back and ditching the strange duo, but she _really_ wanted to see what they had planned. It strummed a chord in her chest that previously only stealing had been able to activate. She was excited.

Their small group eventually stopped underneath a secluded overhang next to a busy intersection, and the tall man gestured for Ruby to come close. "Okay, kid, this is it. Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

The man pointed across the street. "You see that building? It's a bank. In less than a minute a big truck is going to pull up in front of it."

"You want me to rob an armored truck? I can't do that!"

The man grinned and pat her on the shoulder. "Sure you can, kid. You know why? You're fast. Look, all you have to do is wait for them to open the back, then grab a bag, just one, and book it! Head back to where we came from, and we'll meet you there. Got it? Great! Get going!" He shoved Ruby towards the bank.

Checking both ways for cars, she quickly crossed the street, pulling her hood over her head then stuffing her hands in her pockets, hoping she looked like another average passerby. She felt nervous, more than usual – she didn't really have a plan, and had never _dreamed_ of doing something as dangerous as this. Suddenly her father finding out about her shoplifting didn't seem so bad.

The truck arrived just as the man had said, growling to a stop in front of the bank just as Ruby was walking by, and two men hopped out of the front and moved to the back, chatting quietly to each other. Ruby kept her face forward and her pace even while her eyes roved over the truck. The back doors opened, and she had to stifle a gasp when she saw the sheer amount of bags that filled the truck. A third man dropped down from inside the truck, helping one of the first two to drag a hand cart out. Two of the guards then walked with the cart into the bank while the remainder sat on the truck's bumper, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket.

Ruby glanced at the opposite side of the street, searching for the man and Neo and hoping they'd give her a sign, some indication of _when_ they wanted her to take the bag, but the pair had vanished. She stopped walking, feeling panic rise in her stomach; they'd abandoned her, probably heading off to report her to the police and get her arrested. She was about to give up and try to find her way home when she spotted the man walking towards her from further down the sidewalk. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but closed it when she saw him shake his head at her and wink. _That_ was the signal!

The voice in her head ordered her, _Run!_

Turning towards the truck, Ruby took a deep breath and then sprinted forward. The guard sitting on the back noticed too late to stop her, and before she knew it she had a surprisingly heavy bag of money in her hand and was crossing into the street followed by shouts of indignation. A car driving down the road slammed on the brakes and honked at her, nearly causing her to lose her balance, but Ruby pressed on, barely giving a thought to what she was doing and focusing her entire attention on running as fast as she could. Getting caught _definitely_ meant jail.

She ran, forcing her legs forward even though they ached and burned from exertion, trying to trace her way back to the construction area based on memory. Left, left, straight two blocks, right, straight, right - no, left - then straight three blocks, right, left, stop. Dragging her feet forward, she gasped in relief as she spotted the plastic-wrapped second level of the house being built, and began to make her way towards the garage. She entered into the shaded interior, panting and dripping with sweat, and collapsed onto the ground. She was exhausted, but relieved that she had managed to get back to an area she was familiar with. Now she just had to wait for the other two to show up.

They didn't take long. The first indication that they'd arrived was the man's cane tapping on the concrete floor, followed by two pairs of footsteps entering the garage. Ruby pushed herself to a sitting position, finding the duo standing over her, smiling. "Hey. I did it." Ruby said, out of breath, weakly holding up the bag of money she stole.

The man took the bag from her, handing it to Neo before crouching down next to Ruby. "Great job, kid, it worked perfectly." He reached into his coat and pulled out the red headphones, sliding them across the ground towards Ruby. "There you go, a deal's a deal." He stood, tipped his hat, said, "Good doing business with you, Little Red," then turned to leave.

"Wait!" He turned at her cry, "W-Who are you?"

The man smiled, then bowed. "Roman Torchwick, at your service," Straightening, he fixed his hat and said, "So long, Little Red, maybe we'll see you around. Stay out of trouble!" Then he left, turning in the direction they'd come from, and disappeared around a corner. A moment later, Neo scampered after him, giving Ruby a wink as a goodbye.

Ruby sat in the garage for another few minutes, trying to wrap her mind around the day's events. She'd robbed a store for some headphones, got caught, then ended up stealing a bag of money from an armored truck with her captors. Picking up her headphones, the meager reward for her great efforts, Ruby started on her way home. She wondered if she'd ever get to meet Roman Torchwick and Neo again...

…because there was no way shoplifting would ever be able to compare with the experience _they_ had given her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this weird little work of whimsy I whipped up. No plans to continue, but I'm leaving it open just in case.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **It would make my day if you would leave a review, favorite, or follow!**

 **Keep moving forward.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Two years LOL

I've had ideas for this story for a long time but there was always something else going on or I wasn't feeling it, and I was also never sure that it needed to be continued.

I'm a little out of practice, but I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

The sun had set by the time Ruby turned onto her street. Moths fluttered frantically around the glowing bulbs in the streetlights that lit her way home. She could see her house at the end of the street, light showing through the windows. Her legs ached with every step but she walked slowly, reluctant to face the results of her late arrival. The red headphones hung around her neck, the plastic cool in the early evening air.

When Ruby finally reached her house she found the porch lights unlit and the car in the driveway. Her father was already home. Ruby glanced at the living room window and even through the blinds could see the light flickering gently and changing colors, and her shoulders relaxed. He was already watching television and would be unlikely to question why she was home so late. But that didn't mean she was safe from confrontation.

Ruby quietly climbed the stairs onto the porch and let herself inside, closing the door delicately behind her. She could hear the television from the living room. Ruby took off her shoes and, keeping her footsteps light, walked carefully down the short entryway and peeked her head into the living room. Her father was spread across the couch that faced the TV, fast asleep, an empty brown bottle clutched to his chest. More bottles stood in a group at the foot of the couch, like a cluster of glass stalagmites. The sour, yeasty smell of old beer soaked the room. Ruby released her held breath, her nerves eased.

From the other room came the sound of nails on wood and clinking metal tags. Ruby turned as her family's dog, an old gray and black – more gray than black, in his old age – corgi, wandered towards her from his bed in the sitting room.

"Hi, Zwei," Ruby whispered, bending down to greet him. Zwei waddled up to Ruby's feet, let her pat his head, then stiffly and awkwardly rolled onto his back, presenting his belly. "Good dog not to bark. Good boy." Ruby rewarded him by scratching his chest, then stood. Zwei rolled back to his feet and followed her as she made her way further into the living room. Ruby picked up a few of the empty beers, being sure to keep a finger between each so they didn't clink loudly, then moved toward the television.

The news was playing; a pretty young woman with just a little too much makeup was talking about stock prices. Ruby reached for the volume button-

"And now our top story of the night," the woman said, "an unusual robbery in downtown Vale has been connected with notorious thief Roman Torchwick. Lisa Lavender has the story. Lisa?" Ruby froze with her finger on the volume button, about to press. On the television, the cameras switched from the studio to a camera crew on a street in Vale. Footage of police cars flashed bright blue light across Ruby's wide-eyed face. She felt her pulse quicken.

"Thanks, Violetta." The new anchor said, holding the microphone up to her mouth. "Earlier today an armored car making a routine stop was attacked and burgled by this man," A mugshot appeared on screen. A man with orange hair, green eyes, and an unmistakable smirk. Ruby forced herself to keep breathing. "Roman Torchwick. Torchwick is well known among law enforcement for his role in a bank-robbing spree six years ago that spread across the kingdom, in which he stole an estimated fourteen million lien. He was serving an eight year sentence until last month when it was reported he had escaped from prison.

"Today, Torchwick resurfaced here in our very own backyard, and is right back to his nefarious ways. Using footage from security cameras the full story of today's robbery can be seen." Grainy, stuttering video appeared on the screen, and Ruby immediately recognized the images from when she had been on street earlier that day. The armored car dominated the bottom third of the video, with the sidewalk just out of frame. She watched the guards leave the car and the third man light a cigarette, then put a hand to her mouth as she saw herself appear from the edge of the screen.

Barely more than a hood was visible at first, drifting smoothly across the edge of the TV, but then suddenly the figure turned, darted towards the truck, grabbed a bag, and dashed up the street. The figure was on screen for less than five seconds. Ruby knew it was she herself, could easily remember everything about what happened, but it still looked so strange to watch it on the nightly news. She kept watching, eyes stuck to the screen as the third guard gave chase, was stopped by a car nearly bowling him over, and finally gave up.

Then the armored car started to move. It suddenly rolled forward and gained speed, the unfortunate guard shouting and running after it fruitlessly. The clip ended with the first two guards appearing at the bottom of the screen, hand cart with bags of money at the ready, searching the street for the truck.

Lisa Lavender reappeared. "It is currently believed that Torchwick is working with two accomplices." Three pictures faded in. One of Roman, one of a woman that Ruby didn't recognize but who wasn't Neo, and one of the hooded figure running. Of her. "If anyone has any information, the Vale police department is offering a reward for-"

The screen went black.

Ruby leaned backwards, blinking. _She_ hadn't pushed the power button...

"Welcome home." said a dryly sarcastic voice behind her.

Ruby jumped and whipped around, finding her sister Yang leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, remote in hand. Zwei walked from Ruby to Yang, tail wagging calmly.

The older girl stared at the younger with an unamused expression, her mouth a pinched-tight line. Yang nodded her head at the television, "Friends of yours?"

Ruby's heart skipped a beat. Bristling to hide her reaction, she said, "What's that supposed to mean?" She stood, tense.

Yang gave a halfhearted shrug. "Nothing, I guess." Her eyes inspected her sister, and Ruby felt the disciplinary gaze come to rest on the headphones. She self-consciously shifted her shoulders. "Nice headphones."

"Thanks." Ruby ducked her head and began walking to the kitchen to dispose of the bottles in her hands, desperate to get out of this questioning. Yang followed after, with Zwei several steps behind.

"Are they new? Where'd you get them?"

"Weiss gave them to me." Ruby answered tersely, depositing the bottles into the recycling bin.

"Awfully nice of her. They look pretty expensive."

"Yeah, well, we're friends." Ruby stood and fished a dog treat out of a container on the counter, tossing the biscuit to Zwei. For a few seconds the only noise in the room was from Zwei chewing. As if sensing the emotion in the room, the dog looked between the sisters, wagging his tail at both and licking his snout clean. "Good dog, Zwei."

Ruby and Yang stared at each other, daring the other to break the tension.

Minutes passed.

The silence persisted.

Zwei sneezed and left the kitchen, seeking his bed.

Neither girl wanted to be the one to start what both knew would result in an argument.

Ruby made the first movement toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "To my room. I have homework."

"Don't you want to eat something? Since, you know, you missed dinner. Again."

Turning slowly, Ruby kept a glare on her sister as she stomped to the cabinet with the snacks, grabbed a granola bar and flashed it at Yang, then walked back to the doorway.

"So where'd you go _this_ time?"

There it was. The question Ruby knew was coming. The one that always started the fights. She'd run out of excuses for it a long time ago. And today carried the weight of a genuine, serious crime. But her answer was no different than the last time, or the time before. "I don't need to tell you." Ruby grumbled, heading to the stairs.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Ruby could feel Yang's footsteps as she followed her.

She didn't want to deal with this today. Couldn't. There was too much in her head. "'Cause you're not my mom..." she muttered from the third step up.

"Excuse me?!"

Ruby twisted around. Yang was standing at the bottom of the staircase, fists clenched, chin stubbornly stuck out, eyes ablaze. "I said, because you're not Mom!"

And she saw Yang's shoulders droop.

She knew she'd ended the argument, that she'd 'won', and that she could stop.

But she couldn't.

No, she could have. She could have stopped herself.

But she didn't.

"You're not even my real sister!" Ruby shouted.

She instantly regretted it, knowing she had gone too far.

All the hardness drained from Yang's eyes, replaced with the beginning of tears, and the fists at her sides unraveled. Ruby bit her lip, turning back and running up the stairs, as though her cruelty could be lessened with distance. Before she reached the top she heard, "Fuck you." spoken in a whisper, but with sincerity.

Ruby hurried to her room and slammed the door. Alone, the pain in her legs was forgotten as she climbed onto her bed and sat cross-legged. She grabbed her pillow and held it tight against her chest. _That_ had been a mean thing to say.

But she'd said it to be mean. She said it because she'd known it would hurt, and she wanted it to hurt.

The headphones suddenly felt heavy around her neck. She took them off and threw them at the wall.

"I'm sorry," Ruby whispered into the pillow, feeling tears gathering in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Yang." She glanced at her nightstand, where a picture of her mother stood in a black cloth frame. It was an old picture from a birthday party a few years ago, when she still had her hair and her smile wasn't hiding pain. Fresh tears blurred Ruby's vision. "I'm sorry, Mom."

There were footsteps of someone coming up the stairs and Ruby watched the door to her room, holding her breath until she heard them disappear into Yang's room on the other side of the house and the door slam shut. She turned back to the picture.

It all hurt so much. The fights, the quiet and the noise, the unpredictability, the deep emptiness. Some days it felt like there was no way to get away from it all. But Ruby had found a way.

She glanced at the headphones that lay on the floor, the plastic scratched from the impact with the wall.

She wanted to steal something.

Standing slowly, her leg muscles stiff and sore, Ruby walked to her desk across the room and opened her laptop. It whirred to life as she sat down, the screen slowly brightening to show her desktop. Opening a browser window, Ruby typed carefully into the search bar, 'Roman Torchwick'.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you in two years when I write the next chapter.  
**


End file.
